Ganthet
Ganthet is one of the Guardians of the Universe, one of the few to express emotion, and a leader and friend of many Green Lanterns. Biography Ganthet is one of the Guardians of the Universe. However, where most of the Guardians are very stern 'by-the-book' leaders, Ganthet has a personality that is more human-like, including displays of empathy and concern for individuals, instead of only thinking of the Green Lantern Corps. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic Ganthet, along with the rest of the Guardians of the Universe, made the decision to allow Krypton to be destroyed instead of using their great power to intervene. Year Two Ganthet has been observing the unfolding events on planet Earth and has become concerned. When questioned by his fellow Guardians, Ganthet reveals that a large power shift has taken place on the planet, and advises his brothers not to ignore the Earth any longer, less they risk themselves in a wider conflict. When questioned if he asked Hal Jordan of Earth's current status, Ganthet hesitates before revealing that he is concerned with how closely Jordan is involved in the shifting powers on Earth. Firmly believing that the events on Earth need closer inspection, he suggests summoning Guy Gardner before them. After Gardner arrives, he is less than convinced about Ganthet's concerns until Ganthet reveals Kyle Rayner went missing shortly before arriving on Earth. Though Gardner becomes more than ready to leave and find his friend, Ganthet reveals he will not be going alone. Ganthet reappears at the end of chapter four alongside Guy Gardner on Earth, confronting Hal Jordan outside of Congress, telling the Lantern to take him to Superman. At the Hall of Justice, Ganthet meets with Superman, and after reminding the Man of Steel that he has aided the Guardians in the past and that he is there on Earth as an ambassador and friend, only to advise and not to interfere, his advice to Superman is simple: "Stop what you're doing." Kal-El insists that he is protecting the people of Earth, Ganthet argues that he is trying to control them. When Superman argues that he is one of them, Ganthet reminds him that he is not, and further explains that while the Guardians have enormous power, sometimes not using their power is the hardest choice to make and that the people of Earth must be allowed to follow their own path without interference. Superman suddenly asks if the Guardians allowed Krypton's destruction. Ganthet is silent, and this silence shocks Hal Jordan and enrages Superman. The Man of Steel is furious that Ganthet would lecture him on responsibility after choosing to doom Krypton, but Ganthet counters that the Kryptonians doomed themselves. Both Kryptonian and Guardian rise into the air, Ganthet's body glowing with the emerald energy of willpower while Superman's eyes glow red. Ganthet declares, "We will not allow you to rule over these people, Kal-El of Krypton!" When Superman asks if that is a threat, Ganthet responds, "It is a warning." Guy Gardner tries to calm the two down but Superman orders Ganthet to leave the planet. Disappointed in Superman's current state of mind, Ganthet declares his leave for Oa and orders Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner to follow him. Ganthet is seen observing Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris from a window outside Ferris Aircraft, prompting a crack from Guy about his omniscience. Ganthet informs Jordan that it is time to leave, and after Hal explains how uncomfortable he is about leaving Earth, Ganthet tells him Guy Gardner will be taking his place. Ganthet and Hal Jordan return to Oa, with Jordan confronting the Guardians and arguing for Superman's actions on Earth, claiming he is fighting for peace. Ganthet counters that the man he confronted on Earth was not acting peacefully. Jordan counters by reminding Ganthet of the Guardians involvement in Krypton's destruction, causing Ganthet to remind him that the Guardians are not on trial. Hal tries to convince them that Superman has toppled several dictatorships but Ganthet reminds him that legitimate governments have also been overthrown before he asks Jordan of the superbeings Superman has been purported to be creating. Hal says that the League cannot be everywhere and that they need allies, though Ganthet reiterates that Superman is creating enhanced beings. Hal calls Ganthet out for this hypocrisy and tries to bring up more of the good Superman is attempting to implement, but Ganthet then thanks Jordan for his input and dismisses him. Ganthet then calls Kilowog before the Guardians council, assigning the drill instructor and a team of Corps members to go to Earth and apprehend Superman. When the Guardians witness Hal Jordan's flight to escape Oa, Ganthet insists that they should intervene, his brother Guardian suggests letting the Corps handle one of their own, before Ganthet reminds them of Hal's great will, and so he and the other Guardians combine their powers to create an impassable barrier that Jordan is unable to break through, allowing the Corps to capture and restrain him. Ganthet intervenes when Kilowog is baited by Hal to be released, refusing to allow Jordan to manipulate Kilowog's pride and orders the drill instructor to end this. When Hal again tries to bait Kilowog, Ganthet orders Kilowog to end it and Kilowog knocks Jordan out with a single punch before stripping him of his ring. Ganthet discusses with his brother Guardians over the sudden disappearance of Earth from their gaze. When one Guardian asks Ganthet about the status of the Lanterns they sent to Earth to apprehend Superman, Ganthet admits that he has still not heard back from them. Guy Gardner is suddenly dragged before the Guardians by Salaak, badly wounded much to Ganthet's surprise. When Guy reveals that he was attacked by two Sinestro Corps members patrolling the path between Earth and Oa, Ganthet questions their presence and Guy reveals that Superman and Sinestro have joined forces. Though this troubles the Guardians, Ganthet realizes this explains why the Earth has suddenly vanished from their sight, Sinestro having somehow found the means to keep his activities hidden from then. Ganthet asks about the Lanterns that were sent to Earth and Guy reveals they were alive when he left. After another Guardian asks about Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Ganthet still believes that the two could be useful despite their insubordination, and is willing to trust them when the time comes. Guy urges Ganthet to act now, but the Guardians explain that they cannot act now, not having the forces needed and there are still other events going on in the universe that the Green Lantern Corps must oversee, and to take on the combined might of Superman and Sinestro may very well result in the Earth's destruction. Ganthet assures Guy that they will find a way to bring Sinestro and Superman to justice, but that to act now and be rash and hasty would to be playing into Sinestro's hands. Ganthet declares that the Earth is own its own for the time being. Ganthet secretly accompanies the massive gathering of Green Lanterns to Earth. The Guardian makes his presence known when he saves Guy Gardner's life after the human is attacked by the Sinestro Corps on Earth at Ferris Aircraft. Ganthet then knocks Sinestro, two of his Corps members and Hal Jordan back with a single massive blast of green energy. Sinestro chucks a nearby plane at Ganthet, though it is easily deflected and destroyed with a mere wave of the immortal's hand. Ganthet then notices Hal Jordan attacking Guy, and having become disgusted by Jordan's willingness to side with Superman and Sinestro, Ganthet declares, "Hal Jordan. You have broken your oath. You are not worthy of wielding Green Lantern's light." Ganthet then calls Hal's ring back to himself, stripping Jordan of his powers, and while Sinestro attacks him with a hammer construct soon after, Ganthet easily deflects it with a burst of green willpower. Ganthet declares Hal has fallen after becoming Yellow Lantern, and interrupts Sinestro's ranting when he proclaims that he was never good enough for the Corps. When Sinestro exclaims that he and Hal are better than the Green Lantern Corps, Ganthet only tells him, 'Pride, Sinestro. Pride was always your undoing." Looking at both former greatest Green Lanterns, Ganthet tells Hal and Sinestro, "You were-both of you-terrible mistakes." Ganthet then turns to Guy Gardner and tells him the time has come and they are needed elsewhere. Ganthet then turns his back on Sinestro, and when the warlord demands to know where he is going, Ganthet tells him, "To deal with someone more important than you." An infuriated Sinestro and his Corpsmen charge at Ganthet but the Guardian kills the two Sinestro Corps members with a single wave of his hand and a burst of green willpower so strong it nearly kills Sinestro as well, his shield construct only barely protecting him. Ganthet dispassionately declares to Sinestro, "I have watched civilizations rise and fall. You are speck in history, Sinestro. You are entirely insignificant." Ganthet then flies off into the sky while telling Sinestro, "I have no more time for you." The ancient immortal flies into space and intervenes just in time to save Salaak from death at Superman's hands. Ganthet tells a shocked Superman that he has done enough damage and that the Guardians will allow him to do no more. Ganthet then unleashes an intense blast of willpower on Superman, the raw power of his attack destroying a portion of Superman's costume, and wounding the seemingly invulnerable Man of Steel to the point of unconsciousness. Ganthet takes a moment to observe the war between the Corps of Willpower and Fear before unleashing a wave of emerald green energy that kills all nearby Sinestro Corpsmen. Ganthet continues to wipe out Yellow Lanterns by the dozen when he is charged by Shazam. As the World's Mightiest Mortal attempts to call down his magic lightning, Ganthet quickly shushes him before knocking him back with a powerful burst of emerald light. Ganthet then continues to fight by Guy Gardner and his Corps side, single-handedly turning the tide of the war back in the Green Lantern's favor. Ganthet continues to fight alongside Guy Gardner when the Guardian is briefly confronted by Superman, now empowered by a Qwardian Power Ring, as the Man of Steel ruthlessly slaughters more Green Lanterns, demanding to know if the countless deaths and destruction makes the Guardians happy and if they even care at all. Soon, Ganthet is all that remains of the Green Lanterns that came to Earth. The Guardian is confronted by Superman, Yellow Lantern and Sinestro in the air, where the immortal tells the Tyrant of Steel, "You were to be taken to Oa to stand trial. However, that is no longer required." Raising his hand to the three ring bearers of Fear, Ganthet tells Superman, "You are a threat, not just to this world, but to worlds beyond this one." Hal tries to plead with Ganthet not to attack but the Guardian refuses his heed and unleashes a powerful wave of green Willpower energy. The blast forces both Sinestro and Yellow Lantern back, but Superman is completely unaffected, having been empowered by the fear of over a billion people on Earth thanks to the ring and the Black Canary's misguided final actions. The fear fueled Kryptonian snatches Ganthet by his neck, stunning the immortal. After Sinestro tells Superman that Ganthet tried to execute him, the enraged Tyrant of Steel charges Ganthet into space, engulfed in a golden aura of the light of fear. Desperate, the Guardian looks up at the still stationary Mogo and orders him to "Fire!" Mogo fires a second massive beam of concentrated Willpower, but all this does is further infuriate Superman, who flies even faster, smashing Ganthet against Mogo's surface, cracking the center of the Green Lantern sigil it bears. Superman tells Ganthet he can feel his fear and the fear of the entire planet, before telling him he is right to fear. A disbelieving Ganthet demands to know, "What are you doing?!" as Superman continues to push him against Mogo, further destroying the planet's surface and beginning to shove it back through space. Superman roars at Ganthet that he won't let him threaten Earth or take his home from him again, shoving Ganthet into Mogo's very core. A horrified Ganthet screams, "You cannot do this!" as he looks into Superman's burning eyes. As Ganthet pleadingly looks up at Superman, the Tyrant of Steel tells him that they don't need the Guardian and that they can guard themselves. With that, Superman plunges Mogo into the sun, destroying the living planet, while Ganthet is pushed into the star's burning depths, killing the immortal instantly. Year Three Ganthet is briefly seen in a flashback, showing his final battle with a yellow ring empowered Superman before his ultimate defeat and death. Powers and Abilities As a Guardian of the Universe, Ganthet is one of the most powerful beings seen in Injustice. An ageless immortal, Ganthet possesses the ability to channel the full power of the green light of Willpower from the emotional spectrum. As such, his powers are vast and nearly limitless. Ganthet can use the green light as beams of energy, shape constructs, fly, survive and speak in the vacuum of space, and form barriers around himself. As a Guardian of the Green Lantern Corps, he can induct or remove any member's ring at any given time. Ganthet is so powerful, he can ignore attacks from Sinestro, kill Yellow Lanterns with little effort, and even defeat Superman and Shazam in a single blow. Appearance Ganthet shares the appearance of his fellow Guardians as a short, blue-skinned alien wearing red and white robes of their order, but Ganthet wears his hair in a long ponytail to distinguish himself. Gallery Guardian's power.jpg|Ganthet vs Superman War of the Corps.jpg|Ganthet observes the battle between Fear and Willpower Willpower unleashed.jpg|Guardian's power SHAZ-!.jpg|Shush. Immortal against Mortal.jpg|Ganthet vs Shazam Guardian's Last Stand.jpg|Ganthet's last stand against the forces of Fear. Man of Fear.jpg|Fear overcomes Willpower Fear trumps Will.jpg|Fear overpowers Will Desperation.jpg|Desperate Mogo Injured.jpg|Immortal pushed back Krypton's Vengeance.jpg|Defeat Guardian's Fear.jpg|Even a Guardian can know Fear Ganthet's Death.jpg|Death of Ganthet Mogo's Destruction.jpg|Mogo Destroyed Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Characters